


Make a Man out of you

by saidie456



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Contracts, F/M, Interview, M/M, Manager Derek, Transgender, music industry, pop star!Stiles, secret, vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saidie456/pseuds/saidie456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is probably the worlds biggest music artist, but when he announces he has a huge personal secret to tell the world on TV, no one knows what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

"You've all heard his music, and with 7 albums out at the age of twenty-one, he is the most successful selling artist of this generation, let's give a warm New York welcome to the lovely Stiles Stilinski"

Stiles walked onto the stage from behind. He could feel his palms starting to sweat, and his cheeks redden. You'd think with the amount of interviews he does, he wouldn't get nervous, but boy does he. Especially with this interview. He walked on, gave Lena, the interviewer a hug and a kiss on the cheek, then sat down on the couch by her desk as the audience eargerly clapped.

"So Stiles, you're only twenty-one, yet you have countless-"

"I LOVE YOU STILES" was screamed somewhere from the audience.

"I love you too" he smiled from the couch to the audience sincerely.

"-awards, nominations, and one of the world's biggest Fan-base anyone has ever seen".

Stiles just nods, trying not to let the blush show through his pale cheeks. And they were going to stay pale, since he didn't make a good looking oompa loompa at Scotts halloween party last year.

"Aww, isn't he just adorable folks, let's give him another hand". Just as she said it, the audience stood up, smiling and clapping, doing as they're told. All he could do was smile and blush. It was still weird to get all this attention. When, all he ever wanted to do was blend in.

"Well get to what this interview is about in a bit, but I wanted to ask you if it's alright if a few audience members ask you a few questions first"?

"Sure", waving his hands a little to signal "Bring it on".

"Ok, who do we have... Eer.. you, yes you. whats your name sweetie"? Stiles turned to the audience to see a girl maybe around 14-15 standing up shyly. His eyes followed the movement of the microphone as it was passed down the row of people.

"Umm hi, um... my names Abbie" she peered at the floor, trying to hide her shyness.

"Ok, and what's your question sweetie"?

"Oh, er, I was just wandering, um, i hope you don't mind me asking, but you always talk about your dad. You never mention your Mum, i was just wondering why... If you don't minde me asking that is". The girl, Abbie, hurriedly finished.

That was a shock to Stiles, not many people care about his home life unless it consists of a possible album being made, if he was going to any celebrity parties... or what his sex life was like... "Oh, I don't talk... I mean... My Mum, she was diagnosed with a rare form of cancer when I was 10 years old. Yeah she, she didn't make it". Colflicted whether to look at the ceiling and pull the tears back or stare at the floor and hide what hes doing.

But instead of either of those options, he glances back at the girl, letting her see his tears, showing that he is a human being, and hopefully that opinion will stick by the end of the interview. But once he noticed her reaction, he quickly changed tactic. "No no, it's fine. I just don't get to talk about her much, but it get's easier each time. So thank you".

"Now I feel bad about making you answer a couple more questions... Would you rather skip them"? Lena asked.

"No, it's fine, I'd rather prolong what's to come anyway". He half chuckled

"Ok, you sure? Ok then, whose next"?

the microphone was passed to a boy around 18 this time, which was very different to what he's used to. "Hey, what's your name and question please" Lena smiled at the boy... Man?

"Yeah, hi. My names Liam, and I'm gonna be straight, I'm not a huge fan of your music. I'm more of a grunge rock person. But I respect you, as a person. So my question is this, you're on a similar music label to people like 'One Direction' and 'Justin beiber' and stuff, and they're like, the complete oppisite of you... Yet you do the same music"?

"Fair enough, I like grunge rock too, actually... Truthfully, I like most types of music. But back to your question, I'm not like the other people im on a similar label too I guess, because I'm not really into THAT kind of music that I started doing. Like, if you look at the songs I did when I started, they were more aimed at modern teenage girls, but that was on my first label, but my stuff now is more... Me? I don't know, I put more soul into the songs and I try and show of my vocals more now too". Not checking if that made sense, he turned back to Lena to pick the next person.

"Ok, last one then. How about you" pointing at a middled aged woman with her young daughter.

"Hi there. This is really coming off what you said before, you mentioned that you're first couple of albums were aimed at teenagers and now they're more you. What made you decide to change like that? Oh, and my names claire by the way, sorry"

"Hi claire. Basically, it was all to do with the label I was on at the time. For example, the first one, when I wrote a song, it was mainly 'how many times i have to have the word like in there' or 'make sure the beats bouncy all the way through' and that wasn't me at all. Music is meant to be expressive and fluent, not robotic-i-fied"

Everyone just smiled and clapped, in sync, again. Talking about robotics...

"Ok, back to business. Now, you've been very specific Stiles, this interview isn't about your music, or an upcoming album or anything, is it"?

"Er, no, this is something much more closer to home for me". He said, very seriously.

"You know how hard it actually was to advertise this interview. We get told you have some massive secret you want to tell us, but we have no idea what. But from what you did tell me backstage, it sounded very important".

"Yeah, it's quite serious, well it is to me, I know it probably isn't for some people, but still...". He wasn't exactly sure how to finish that sentence, he just couldn't think of the words.

"But why choose us then, not that I'm not thrilled, it's just that I would have thought you'd prefer a interview which was closer to home for you"

"True, that would have made things easier, but I actually chose New York based on you really" Lena looked shocked. "I was in bed one morning, and I saw an interview with someone, I can't remember who it was, and he was ranting on about how gay people have too many rights, and you went off on one to prove to him the exact opposite. You even briefly mentioned what I'm going to say. So i know where you stand. Thats why I chose here".

"Oh wow, that was nearly... two? three? years ago. But that guy was a... well he wasn't a very nice man".

"I'll agree with you there". They nodded at each other.

"But there is something that you want to just come out with, isn't there". Lena, even the audience was picking up on how important this was for Stiles, how serious the interview had gotten.

"Funny you should say 'coming out', and no-" He turned to audience smiling, "-I am happy being bisexual, I'm not coming out as gay or anything. But it is seen as related". The mood changed again, going back to the seriousness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

　

_"Er, hi Scott" Stiles tried to smile as Scott walked into the room._

_"Stiles, what are you doin' here"? He was obviously confused as to why Stiles was in his bedroom, let alone his house. It's not Stiles' fault Melissa wasn't in, and it wasn't the first time Stiles had to sneek in through Scotts window._

_"I just... I wanted to talk"._

_"Ok, sure, but shouldn't you be with your Dad at the signings right now"?_

_"Oh, yeah. Well they had to cut it short due to a unexplained fire alarm going off"._

_"Oh God Stiles". Well he was laughing, that was a good sign. Ok... He was giggling now. So things Stiles learnt in 30 seconds, Scott was a teenage girl."So what did you want to talk about"?_

_"Erm, well, you see, I don't think I'm... Um, I'm not... Well, I am I mean but... But I'm not completely, er-"._

_"Stiles"?_

_"I'm Bisexual, Ok" He spat out._

_"Dude, I wouldn't care if you were Asexual, Demisexual, Pansexual, Homosexual, Hetro or Bi! You're my best friend, and that will never change"._

_"You wouldn't care if I was Asexual? I'd be pretty freaked out if I was. I mean not for them, but it's me... I'm more than certain I'm not Asexual", Smiling at him, obviously winding him up. Receiving a punch in the shoulder for good measure._

_"Seriously, that's what you pick up on... Making it real hard to be your best friend"? He sighs overly dramatic._

_They both laugh until a silence consumes them... and back to the seriousness._

_"Thanks Dude, it, you know, it means a lot"!_

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

"So Why tell us this big secret now. Why not wait a while longer, or tell us before"? She seemed actually interested.

"I just feel like I'm ready, for years only my Dad, my Mom, Scott and his Mom knew about me, and only recently have I told a few other people. I've had injunctions made, I have people watching over different News companies to see if they had anything, my Dad had to get his Lawyers involved on some of my contracts as well. It's just getting out of control, and I'm just so tired of running now. I feel like it's time to tell the world" - breath Stiles- "that I am biologically female".

He could hear the gasps from the audience, even Lena let out a little noise of suprise.

"Ok, well... Wow. That is big. So presumably that means you are transgender"? Stiles could tell, just by her voice that she was trying hard to get the flow of the interview back from the previous reaction.

"Yeah, I was born Adelajda Stilinski". Let's see her pronounce that one, Stiles thought to himself.

"Adalej... Adel...-"

"It's polish, on my Mums side".

"OK-" Still blind struck apparently, "-And by the looks of it, I guess that means you're taking hormones"?

"Yes, I've been taking Testosterone since I was Twelve years old. But luckily, the only surgery I've had to do so far is breast tissue removal. But I have my major Op in Tree weeks".

\--------------------------------------------------------------

　

_"Are you sure you want to do this Son"? He said, looking at his Son, who was sitting on a small wooden stool in the middle of the Bathroom._

_"Yeah Dad, I'm more than sure. I don't want people calling me a Girl anymore. I'm not a Girl, I'm a boy, and I want to look like one". He said it with such conviction, that the Sheriff simply couldn't say not to that. "Please dad" Stiles begged. He loved his Son too much to force him to be something he wasn't._

_"Well, I'm here for you Son, no matter what, you know that right"?_

_"I know dad, I love you"._

_"I love you too Stiles"!_

_Stiles could feel the prick of the needle as it forced it's way into his skin._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------_

　

"So how old where you when you discovered you were transgender"?

"I guess from the age of Three of Four I knew I was different".

"Different how"?

"Different as in, I wanted to watch Transformers instead of Barbie films, I preferred cars over dolls, I wanted to learn to Skateboard instead of Horse riding. I think my Mom and Dad just thought I was a major Tomboy, but then my Mom started to get it when I refused to wear Girls clothes and I punched a boy when I was Six, I think, for calling me a Girl".

"You punched him"? Stiles could tell she was shocked that a violent action could possibly come from what News Tabloids called the "Angel Stilinski".

"It's actually how me and Scott became friends-"

\-----------------------------------------------------------

　

_"Oh look at the little Girl cry", Billy had laughed at him._

_"I'm not a Girl" Stiles tried to protest, but he didn't listen. He never listened_

_"Yeah, well my Mom said that you're a confused little Bitch who's going to Hell". He said, proud of himself for remembering it._

_Stiles gasped. "You're not meant to say things like that". Stiles had always been taught never to say bad words, but apparently Billy hadn't._

_"What are you gonna' do, run and tell Daddy like a little Girl, like a little Bitch". Stiles just wanted to scream at him, but instead tears started to fall down his cheeks._

_"Why don't you leave him alone", Came a new voice._

_"Who asked you McCall, get lost"! Who ever this kid was, he was gonna get himself killed, Stiles thought to himself._

_"Maybe I don't wanna'"._

_"Well, I think you should, me and this little bitch have something we need to fin-"_

_Everyone on the playground turned their heads to see Billy on the floor, crying and hold his cheek like it was the only think keeping him alive. But they were more shocked to see Stiles standing over him._

_"I'm not a Girl, and I'm not a bitch either". He yelled down at him._

_"Wow, nice punch" The boy next to him said._

_"Thanks" Stiles turned to look at him and smiled._

_"Scott, Scott McCall", he held out his hand for Stiles, which he took and replied, "Stiles, Stiles Stilinski"._

_"Stiles..."?_

_"Trust me, my real names worse"._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"- But even throughout High school, even when I was taking my injections, he still refused to call me a guy. People just thought I was gay and he was a Homophobe. He refused to change in the same locker room, even got himself a couple of friends, to which I received a few beatings from, but I don't think they knew why they were beating me up, they were just doing what _he_ said".

"I noticed you're not saying his name. Any reason behind that"?

"Because I'm not a asshole, to put it nicely. He was the reason I hated School, but I still can't seem to give out his name, because I know that if I did, he'd have a few angry people at his door, including my dad. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even him. I mean, he was the reason my diagnosis was pushed forward".

"I'm sorry, diagnosis"?

"Oh right. Well, before I stood up to him, he made my life hell, and I mean that in the most literal sense you can think of. I went home crying everyday from School, refused to eat my dinner, refused to even mutter a word to my Mum or Dad. And then... Then things got worse, I was in an all time low, when I just wanted to end it all-" Stiles could hear the hushed gasps from the audience -"I just thought it was easier to end it so I wouldn't have to deal with it. Don't get me wrong, I loved my Mum and Dad more than anything in the world, but I couldn't talk to them, they couldn't really understand, and I wasn't thinking of their loss at the time. Only my freedom. So when my dad found a book I did of all the possible ways. He took me straight to the counselor, who I was seeing to get confirmation that I was trangender, and because they knew I would do something if I couldn't make people see who I was soon, they moved me forward to the next counselor, one step away from the doctors who prescribe the Testosterone"

"Wow, that's alot of information to take in... And I already hate the nameless bully"- obviously trying not to swear to much because of the children in the audience- "But if you could say anything to him now, what would you say"?

"What would I say? I guess I would say, I have Multi platinum selling records, I've started charities all over the world to help people going through problems that they feel they can't talk to their parents about, and I even do volunteer work down local youth groups, while you are now in prison, for child abuse, neglect, and manslaughter. So what I would ask is... Who's the real man now?" He could hear the round of applause from the audience, joined by a very energetic Lena.

"You know, I've interviewed a lot of people over the years, and I have never come across a story like this with a person who is so open and gracious about everything. How does it feel to get it all out"?

"Great actually, like I've said, only a few people knew, some people were a little too close to finding out before I was ready"-

 

　---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Stiles, why wont you let me give you a blowjob"?!? Lydia practically screamed opposite Stiles in the jeep._

_"What do you mean"? he tried to act all innocent and confused, even if he knew what she was talking about._

_"You always try and pleasure me... What about you? Most guys want it to be all about them, but you make it all about me"._

_"Are you complaining"?_

_"No... yes, oh I don't know. I just feel guilty, let me please do something for you" she reached over to his button, while he tried to grab her wrists to stop her._

_"Lydia n-" She got the button undone. Stiles was actually petrified, he and Lydia had only been dating for a short while, but he was in no way ready to tell her that he couldn't have 'proper' sex with her like she wanted. Besides, he knew she was with only with him to make Jackson jealous._

_"What is your problem Stiles, I-"_

_Lydias' phone started ringing. She sat back taking it out of her bag, giving him a look which he conveyed as 'this isn't finished'._

_Stiles quickly did up his button again. not wanting her to see anything... or nothing...?_

_"Jackson? Wait, what? You're where... Ok, ok, I'll be there". She ended the call._

_"Stiles I gotta go, Jackson's been in a car crash". She had tears streaming down her face, full of worry as she climbed out of the jeep and began to jog in the direction of the nearest bus stop. He knew when things were over, and something like this definitely made him and Lydia over._

_He started the jeep up, and started to follow in her direction. Winding down the window, "Wanna' lift"? was all he had to say. Almost thankful him and Lydia were over, he couldn't let anyone get that close again._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"-and some I wish I told earlier than them finding out like this. But I did feel scared, and at times alone. I'm just glad that I can finally get rid of this huge weight that's been hanging off my shoulders for years".

"What do you think peoples' reactions will be like towards you now? Or what would you hope them to be like"?

"What I hope, is that they don't treat me any different. I'm still the same guy who everyone knew just Twenty minutes ago. I'm no different, but I know that there's is still going to be the closed minded people who will suddenly ban my music, or suddenly dismiss me like I'm not even human anymore".

"Even though you know those kind of people are out there, are you still glad you told everyone"?

"Yeah, I am. I feel like I've been lying to everyone for years. Like when people asked me 'What was life like for you as a teenager'? I had to say something along the lines of 'It was pretty ordinary'. When in fact it wasn't. Unless people class having to go to a counselor to say it's alright to have Testosterone shot into their arm s normal childhood. So even though there will be them kind of people out there, I'm happy because I can finally stop the lying". Everyone in the audience could see the happiness in his eyes. He was just so happy to get it all out. To let the world know who he really is.

"When you say 'Finally stop the lying', what do you mean by that exactly"?

"When I signed my first real contract, the contractors didn't know about me, and my Dads' lawyers made sure of that. But when I re-read the contract, I found a clause which was in the small print, saying that I, basically, had to remain 'available' to teenage girls. And I wasn't going to stay somewhere where they decided that I had to remain single, and where they treated my fans like objects. So I signed another contract with another label, this one wasn't bad at all in the beginning, all it said in relation to who I date, was that they would have to do background checks on the, so that I didn't date, like a drug lord, or someone who could hurt the labels reputation. But then things started to get ridiculous. They started deciding who I could date on how they looked, and they're IQ, and all of their choices were Girls. So I knew where I stood with that. Then after a few more failed contracts, I signed with Hale industries. Derek never pushed me to tell anyone about myself, he never told me who I could or couldn't date. Basically, the contracts was flexible, as long as we talked it over".

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

_"Derek?" Stiles whispered as he knocked on Dereks' door._

_"Come in Stiles". He was sitting at his desk, with 'those' glasses on._

_"Ok, there's something I need to tell you". He was the only Guy Stiles actually enjoyed working for, he even trusted him with this._

_"Ok.. Well, sit down then". He pointed to a black chair opposite him. And even before Stiles had fully sat down, he blurted everything out._

_"I'm, Ok, I guess... I'm transgender, I-I have a vagina". He winced as he said it. Just the thought of having one made him feel ill. And that was not how he imagined saying it. He pictured telling him over a coffee... with a few candles... and maybe on a blanket almost naked, laying on the floor... Ok. So the last one wasn't thought out._

_"Um, that was definitely unexpected", he pointed out._

_"I understand if you want to change the contract". He really didn't want him to, but he'd understand it if he did. The rest of them did._

_But Derek was different, he wouldn't leave if Derek changed the contract, he knows he wouldn't. He cared for Derek too much already._

_"Why would I do that"? He honestly looked confused._

_"Well, don't you want to watch who I date? Or stop me having Sex or ... Well, lack of sex, or something"? Stiles looked pitifully at the floor._

_"No, Stiles, I'm your music manager, not your appearance manager. I'm here to sell your music, and who you date or who your with shouldn't change that. If you want to tell people, then we can arrange that, if not. I won't tell anyone"._

_"Th-thanks Derek" He couldn't believe how... Calm he seemed._

_"Anytime"._

_\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

　

"You seem so smitten with Derek, tell us a little bit about him". Lena smiled at him.

"Well, I met him sometime in June. It was completely by chance. I was in a Cafe, trying to search for a new label on my Laptop, and he walked in. We recognized each other immediately. I signed with him the very next day". He smiled, remembering the day.

"And then we all know you started dating, and what, you've been together nearly Two years or something"?

"Yeah, Uh, One year, Nine months and like a week and something".

"And he doesn't mind the whole Transgender thing"?

"No, he's completely supportive. He's been there for all my appointments and check-ups, and he's coming for the final Op as well"!

Ok, and you don't have to answer this, but what about Sex? It must be difficult for a gay guy and a Bisexual guy without a Penis"? When in doubt, ask about sex... Stiles couldn't believe she asked that, but he couldn't back down, he's come this far.

"Uh, yeah, that's definitely a interesting choice of question. But in full honesty, we haven't had 'proper' (full inclusion of air quotes") sex yet, don't get me wrong, we've done other things, but we just haven't done the big thing yet".

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

_"Stiles, let me please do something for you". Derek panted next to him, lying naked on the bed._

_"No, Derek, it's confusing enough for the both of us, I don't want it anymore confusing" Stiles glanced at him._

_"But you need to... Stiles look at yourself, just let me help"._

_"No, Derek. I can't even touch it, let alone make you touch it". It was true, Stiles was Bisexual, he liked vagina's. But just the thought of having one himself made him want to crawl under a rock and die sometimes._

_"Stiles, if this is just about me liking dick, then don't worry. It wouldn't exactly be the first time I've stuck a finger in you, It'll just be a different hole, and a lot ...more ...wetter..." Stiles could see Derek go pale in the dark light just thinking about it._

_"Please Derek, I'd never ask you to do it, so just leave it"._

_He climbed off the bed and started walking towards the toilet. "Where are you going"?_

_"Toilet" He said as if it wasn't completely obvious._

_"Oh, right yeah. We're gonna run out of toilet roll soon with the amount you use to clean yourself up with". Since he wasn't gonna touch it, he had to find a new way to... wipe it away, going to toilet seemed like a good way._

_"You love me anyway"._

 

　---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow, who's choice was that, yours or his"?

"Mine, for Two reasons really. One, being that, yes, Derek is gay, and I know it's confusing enough for him already to like a guy without a Penis, so I don't want to pressure or weird him out anymore than what I do. And Two, Well I see it as, It's more cruel to release a animal out of strict captivity for a day, let it out, have fun, then lock it up again, never letting it go out again". He knew it was probably confusing for some people to understand, but he knew what he meant. And to be fair, he was proud when he thought of that metaphor.

"So what you're saying is that you don't want to have sex with a vagina, enjoy it, then loose the pleasure when you get a Penis"? Stiles was actually a little shocked that she understood.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it. You hear about these stories where the surgery goes wrong and the Guys don't feel anything, or it hurts and stuff. But if I have nothing to compare it to, then I know that what pleasure I do get, even if it's just a little amount, will be more than what I had before".

"Ok, One final question. Once you get your brand spanking new Penis, how different do you think your life will be"? She smiled at him again, laughing at her own joke, and it wasn't helping that Stiles was laughing at it too.

"Er, well, I don't think it will effect my life that much. I'm still gonna be the same, well, I'll probably be a lot more happier, but I'll still be the same old me. But for me, getting it is... Just... Everything! I can't actually explain how I'll feel. It'll be like once the final Puzzle piece is being filled in, I won't wake up every morning feeling like something is missing. Like I can finally be the person I want to be. I mean, you see all these celebrities getting Botox, and Liposuction, and Boob jobs and stuff to look how they want to look, so why should I be any different"?

Lena smiled at Stiles and then at the audience. "Unfortunately we are out of time, but Let's give a huge round of applause for Stiles, and thank him for sharing his story". She walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek lightly and said into the microphone. "And we all wish you well for your final operation in a few weeks, and then you will physically be the Guy we all know and love and you can show everyone that just because you're different, doesn't mean you're done"!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not possible for a sex change to be done the way I described it here. I just wanted Stiles to have his happy ending or whatever, which is why I made it better than it actually is. But you never know, things could change in the future...  
> But let me know what you think of it now that it's done...

"I'm sure you all remember the day, Two years ago, when a certain someone told the world a very big secret on this very stage. Well he's back, Ladies and Gentlemen, so please give a huge warm welcome to the one and only Stiles Stilinski". Stiles smiled as he heard the loud claps and cheers, walking out onto the stage, met with Lenas large grin.

Which in all honesty, did make things a lot easier.

He kisses her on the cheek, hugs her, the 'normal curtsy', and sits down on the very same couch he sat on Two years ago.

"MY WIFE LOVES YOU" was screamed somewhere from the audience by a deep voice. Stiles turned to the audience and saw a huge muscly looking underwear model standing pointing to his wife, who, as it happens, had her bright red face in her hands. Stiles could only smile.

"I love you too muscly mans wife" stiles hollered to them as the audience giggled.

"As always Stiles, you capture the attention of the audience, and you do it looking great". Lena smiled at him, wiggling her butt and getting comfortable in her chair.

"Thank you, you look amazing as well, I'm loving the new hair"! He mentioned truthfully.

"Aww, right, stop trying to butter me up. You're distracting me" She giggled to the audience. "Anyway... So Stiles, how has life been since the last time we met"?

"Great" He nodded, "Life's been really good".

"We can all see now that you're so much happier now", she looked back to the audience for confirmation. It was true, even the tabloids had noticed his sudden surge of happiness.

"I can't describe how happy I am now, compare to how I used to be. It's like... I'm... It is literally indescribable".

"Is that because of the operation you were looking forward to, or getting the truth out"? She looked over from her desk to him.

"I guess it's a little bit of both if I'm honest. I think telling the truth made me feel like a better person in general, but having the Op, made me feel more comfortable being myself. So yeah, both I guess".

"Now we'll go back to your operation in a moment, but I wanna know, how was peoples reactions when you told everyone? Were they like you expected"?

"In a way, yes and no. I knew there were going to be Two kinds of people, who would have different views towards me, but I didn't exactly get the proportions right". And suddenly the hard floor looked more interesting than anything else around him.

"How do you mean"?

"Well there was a greater negative view than what I thought, which was a little disheartening.-"

\-------------------------------------------------------

_"Are you sure you want to do this Stiles? I can postpone the concert for now"! Derek held Stiles at arms length as Stiles looked straight into his eyes._

_"Derek, let me say this one last time. I am not postponing it because of a few Assholes"!_

_"Assholes? Stiles, there were death threats. There are people wanting to kill you if you go on that stage". Stiles could see the anger and hurt mixed in Dereks face._

_"Which is why I'm going on. I'm here to tell people it's alright not to give into bully's. So what sort of symbol would I be if I ran away and hid"?_

_"Look, Stiles, I know you want to put up a strong front, but this isn't just you. What if something did happen? I can't- I can't loose you Stiles"! Derek brought him in to a tight embrace and Stiles hugged back, feeling a wet patch start to emerge on his shoulder._

_"Derek, I am going to go onto that stage, I am going to sing my heart out, then I'm going to come off and have mind blowing sex backstage with my paranoid boyfriend as proof that he isn't going to loose me". Derek could only gape as Stiles kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the stage._

　---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"-But on the other hand, my fan-base grew by like, Seventeen percent, which is a world record or something".

Stiles was shocked at that when he heard the news from Derek, but in another way hurt. It was almost like people were only starting to notice him now that they new he was 'different'.

"Wow, was there anything that surprised you at all"? She asked, seeming interested.

"Er... Not really. Well, I mean there were some individuals. Like a little girl wrote me a letter telling me about her dad, who was in fact pregnant because he was transgender, and apparently my story helped her understand it more. I even got a letter from the parents of the little girl who started thanking me for helping her. Which was nice. Then there were people as big as Lady GaGa. She actually came to the apartment and hung out, which was really cool. I mean how many people can say they got to chill with Lady GaGa, though, it was definitely a surprise to Derek when he walked in. Then when I went to London to do a Gig, I met the English comedian Russell Howard, he was awesome. So yeah, I got to meet some really interesting people". Stiles smiled at the memories.

"Aww, well I'm glad you're happy, you deserve to be." Stiles almost heard the sincerity in her voice. "Ok, so going back to your operation, did it go as you had planned"?

"Better"! That one word was all it took for Stiles, that one word for him explained everything.

And back to cheek to cheek smiling it was then. He just couldn't help it.

"Really"? Lena seemed surprised.

"Absolutely. Sex change operations have improved over the years, drastically. And to some people, what I had done, like the type of surgery I had probably freaks them out compare to the traditional way. I mean I'm not gonna lie, it grossed me out when i first heard about it, but them my doctor explain the differences between the types of operations you can have, and the changed my mind".

"Why don't you describe it to us, for those who have no idea. AKA me".

"Ok, so the popular and more traditional option was really to have, like, a plastic funnel. The person would have parts of their... insides... stretched a little to start the shape, and make it even a little sensitive, then a tube would be added, and sewed in place into the body. And on the inside, it is placed against the wall, for friction, and on the outside, it is covered in this... I don't actually remember what it's called, but it's like this stuff they put over it to make it look more realistic".

"Wow! I never realised it was so... surgical"...?

"Yeah, but the downside is that if you want a Penis with an 'errection' They would add like, this little hand pump thing, which would pump air into the tube and lifting it up, which basically means when you're getting... intimate, you would have to keep this pump squeezed in your hand the entire time or you'll just go flat. So, for me, it's not all that good".

"And yours"? She asked curiously.

"Mine? Well I am one of Four people in the world to have a transplant".

"Transplant... As in...". Lena was definitely shocked!

"Yeah... It kinda came from another man... Who is now... Deceased". That was always the worst bit to explain to people!

"Wow, that sounds..."

"Gruesome, trust me, I know"! Didn't he just.

"So, why did you choose that option"? Sitting straighter in her chair, and flicking her hair behind her back.

"Because, One, everyone knows how hands on I am with charity work, and around, Eighty percent of the money for the operation went to the family of the deceased... Donor, for funeral arrangements. And Second, I just feel it's more... Real".

"Real, how? Describe it for us"

Stiles knew what she asked, but he couldn't help but give her a funny look, which the audience picked up on, and started to laugh.

"Oh you know what I mean". She said, swatting her hand out in front of her, jokingly.

"Ok, Ok. Well, the doctors took my blood, and began to look for a recently deceased male in the same blood group as me.With a willing family of course. Then the Penis and Testicals are removed from the donor and are kept in some special place with a special environment and chemicals and stuff. Anyway, I come in, get sedated, and then the doctors start to sew it on, although the testacies are just for show really, but they had to line up the veins and stuff, but it's also been connected to my neuron circuit, which is connected to my brain. And that is extremely dangerous, it actually could have killed me-"

"Killed you"? Lena gasped from her seat. "You really were...risking...? it"?

"I needed to have it done. There were so many times in my childhood where I was close to... doing things... Because I didn't feel like I could live like I was for my entire life. And when I was deciding on which operation, Derek was with me, we discussed it for hours, days, weeks even. But I told him I needed it. But it's the closest thing anyone could get to feeling like a real guy. I mean even when my brain gets... excited, blood starts to flow, and I get a real errection".

"Wait, so you really get hard? So, do you still cum"?

"Yeah, I don't ... shoot out, like Bio guys, but I do... dribble... I guess is the best way to describe it. Because, I'm not gonna start producing sperm or anything anytime soon, it's just a complex funnel for what is already there to escape. But a better funnel than the previous method of erectile mimicking".

"Well, I bet that was a interesting first time boner"? She laughed, and Stiles laughed with her.

"Oh yes, waking up with morning wood for the first time was definitely different"!

"You woke up with morning wood, I wouldn't have thought that would have happened b-"

"Because I was born female, and generally speaking the level of wet dreams women have compare to men is... non-existent really. So I just like to think of it that I am who I'm meant to be now"

　-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Stiles woke up in a hot flush, with only the sheet wrapped round him since it was the middle of summer, and in a heat wave at that. He started to stretch, but felt a very unique sensation in his groin. He looked down at the sheet on top of him and saw the rather large tent had formed._

_"Derrreeekkkkk"? Stiles called out._

_"I'm in the bathroom"._

_"Well then get out of the bathroom and get in here"._

_"Why-" Derek walked into the bedroom with a can of lynx in his hand. "-Wow"._

_"I know"!!! Stiles excitedly screamed as he started poking it through the sheet, lifting it up a little, just to sneak a peek._

_"Yes Stiles, that is what we call morning wood. You see, when a man dreams-"_

_"Shut up Asshole, you're ruining the moment. Anyway, come on then". Stiles smirked, rearranging the pillows against the headboard, sitting back to make himself more comfortable._

_"What", Derek looked blank._

_"Are you going to do something about it or not"? He winked._

　-----------------------------------------------------------------

 _  
_"Ok, so last time you came on, you admitted to us that you were a virgin. Because you wanted to wait until after the operation. And I'm guessing you're not now. So, how did that go for you"? Lena giggled.

"You really don't shy away from questions, do you"?

"You're the one that mentioned 'shooting' and 'dribbling'". She said smugly.

"Touché. Ok, in truth, it hurt... And I mean, really hurt. But I was a virgin, which you so kindly pointed out, so I was expecting it to hurt and Derek... Took care of me. But now... Well, I can't complain".

"that good, huh"?

"Absolutely"!

　-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Just give me a few minutes first". Stiles panted heavily, drenched in sweat as he laid next to Derek._

_"For round Five"? Derek laughed._

_"God, I don't know how you do it. You sure your not on some super sex drug or anything?"_

_Derek laughed again._

_"Shut up Asshole". Stiles used what little energy he did have and whacked Derek on the upper arm._

_After a couple of seconds of silence Derek spoke again._

_"You ready yet"? Derek smugly said, hiding the fact that he was too, panting._

_"Yeah, I'm getting there. But next time you're riding me, because I can't move anything right now. And I thought I was meant to have the short refractory period" Stiles moaned._

　------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone in the audience laughed.

"It's weird. It's like I'm talking to a whole different you this time round. Last time we talked, you were open, but you kept going red like you were embarrassed. But now... It's a huge change" Lena admitted.

"I know. I feel so much more confident now that I'm... complete. Before, I would close myself off and only let people see the side of me I thought they'd like. But now, I'm still me, but I'm all of me at once, not separate parts at separate times. I don't care what people think of me much, I'm still bringing out the same music. And to me, the music is the only thing that should matter, not my personal life".

"You really are more confident now... Speaking of a more confident you, we heard form a little bird that you asked a certain manager to marry him". Stiles could feel the blush taking over his face.

"Yeah, I did" Siles squeaked shyly.

"Aww, you've gone all shy again, but this time it's really cute", she giggled.

"Shut up" Stiles joked.

"So he said yes then"?

"Yeah, he did". Stiles smiled at her.

"Ooh, how did you ask? I need details"!

"Uh, well. We went back home to California, where we were staying with my dad for Thanksgiving. It was a thursday I think, and my dad got called out for the night shift. So it was just me and him, but he had to run to the store for... Supplies. and I had had the ring in my pocket for nearly Three months, just trying to find the right moment. Anyway, he came back to find me, all dressed up smart, on my knee surrounded by candles which spelt out 'Marry me'"

　-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey Stiles, the didn't have the strawberry flavoured like you wanted so I-... what are you doing?" Derek stood in the door way, completely shocked._

_"I thought it was pretty self explanatory"._

_"Well yes, but-" He got up off his knee._

_"Derek, I love you! You've been there for me through all my Un-manly craziness. I don't- I don't want to let you go. I can't! I honestly can't imagine being without you"._

_"My God, Stiles, I..."_

_"So will you"?_

_"Will I what"?_

_"Marry me you Dork"._

_"Dork"?_

_"Shut up, it's cute, we need more pet-names". He stated._

_"Yes" Derek mumbled._

_"Yes"?_

_"Yes, I'll marry you... Muffincake"._

_"Yeah, you can leave the pet names to me". And they finished with a kiss._

_And a hell of a lot more after that._

　-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _  
_"Aww. I wish my fiancé proposed like that. He asked me one day if we should get married over a burger in Burger King. He didn't have a ring, so he had to make one out of a split pin he had in his pocket". She smiled at her own memory, "but even then, it was the most romantic gesture anyone had done for me".

"Do you still have it"?

"I had it turned into a necklace, it's at home".

"Next time I come back here, I want to see it", Stiles jokingly demanded.

"Yes sir, and I want to see Derek with you then".

"Deal".

"But anyway, where are you getting married? Do you know yet"?

"We were actually thinking about new York, since it's still not Legal in California" Stiles muttered, wishing he could get married in the same hall his Mom and Dad got married in.

"Everyone does need a true New York wedding"!

"Absolutely".

"Big or Small".

"Actually, it's pretty modest size", he joked as he looked at his crotch. "Er, no. It's going to be small, just close friends and family".

"That's nice. What about children. Because you've said in a number of interviews you'd like some". She tried to hold back the laugh from Stiles' previous joke.

"Yeah, I love kids. I used to babysit for my neighbours all the time. But I don't know, Derek knows I want a couple, but I think he wants to wait until everything calms down a little to bring a kid into the picture. Which I would have to agree with him about". Stiles admitted.

　-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Scott, you're fine". Stiles tried to calm him down._

_"But, they all hate me. Look at them". Scott gestured to the small clad of children on the floor, playing with Allison._

_"Dude, they don't hate you"._

_"Yes they do! They like you more then me, and I'm a ticket out of this place". He glances back at Allison, who now had her arms full of Barbie dolls this one little girl was showing her. "Oh my God, look, they love her"._

_"Everyone loves Allison"._

_"Shut up". Scott ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh I don't know anymore"._

_"What are you talking about"?_

_"I don't know, maybe surrogacy is a better option. At lease if I give her my... Stuff, there's a chance the kid may actually like me"._

_"Scott, any kid within a mile radius loves you, when I have kids, I can tell you now that you're gonna be their favourite uncle"!_

_"You and Derek are thinking of having kids..."?_

_"Er... Forget I said that last bit"._

　------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very mature" Lena quirked.

"Yes" Stiles tried to sound fake proud of himself, making himself and everyone in the room laugh.

"Now, before you leave. I want to bring up one more thing, mainly for the audiences appreciation".

Stiles looks up to see Lena holding a picture that has been driven in his face for weeks. It's a picture of him and Derek both shirtless and kissing in a Gym.

"Oh God" Stiles puts his head in his hands.

"So what was going on in this picture then. There's been a few crazy theories about it". She smirks at him, noticing the return of his blush.

"It's not really that exciting".

"Oh, go on, tell us. You never do topless photos. It was a big deal"!

"Basically, Derek lives in the Gym on weekends, but the one at home was being updated with all new equipment and stuff, so we went to a public one. I didn't want to go, because I didn't want him to feel crowded. But he asked me to, so I did. So I'm just sitting there with a coffee in my hands when a little boy came running up to me with his dad. Well the dad gave the boy a couple of dollars to go get anything in the vending machine becuase he wanted to talk to me. It turned out that his 'Son' was transgender, and actually wanted to grow _her_ hair out and wear dresses and watch princess films. And the dad really didn't know what to do. So I just told him to support her, Sure she's gonna be faced with some problems, but the more you bring her down and make her to be more of the boy you want, you're making her hate herself a little more each time. Then his 'daughter' came back, jumping at her dad, and kicking my coffee all over my top. It was soaked, so I had to take it off. Well the Dad and the little Girl left, and it turns out Derek had overheard the conversation, and... rewarded me for being such 'a good role model'"

"I think I definitely like the real version more than Tumblrs theories". She smiled at him, winking

　-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Stiles, what's Tumblr"? Derek asked from the sofa._

_"Tumblr? Oh, it's this site where people blog about stuff, although the fandoms stuff is amazing! There's pictures, videos, fan fiction-"_

_"Because there's a Sterek tag..."?_

_"Sterek..."?_

_"As in Stiles and Derek". He blankly looked at the computer screen._

_"Oh my God, let me see! ... The Fox and the Wolf..."?_

_"Apparently you're the Fox and I'm the Wolf". Derek muttered as Stiles plonked himself next to Derek._

_"Well, you do have the whole Alpha Wolf thing going on". Stiles stated. Not taking his eyes off the screen._

_"Wait, what's that"?_

_"What"?_

_"The link, click on it"._

_Derek does as he's instructed. The link leads them to a Piece of Fanfiction on Ao3. They read in silence for around ten minutes before Derek slams the Laptop shut._

_"Er... Well"._

_"I have nothing to say to that", Derek looks scared, glancing at the closed Laptop on his lap._

_"Just to clarify, you don't have any extra parts to your dick you wanna tell me about..."?_

_"No Stiles, I do not have a knot"! Derek almost yelled sarcastically._

_"Well there goes that kink" Stiles mutters._

_"What"?_

_"Nothing"._

　-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, what were th-". Stiles started.

"And before Stiles can get to his laptop to find out what they were, I want everyone to give him a huge round of applause for the guy whose grown from the Seventeen boy we first knew, to the Tweny-five year old man he is today. Give it up for the one and only Stiles Stilinski"!

He stood up and smiled brightly at the audience, hugging and kissing Lena again on the cheek. And slowly walked off the stage, waving to the audience as he went.

And once backstage, we went to find his laptop... And Derek.


End file.
